1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit, a liquid crystal display device, and a reflection plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device which can be used as a display unit of a television unit and a personal computer has been available.
Such a liquid crystal display device is configured to include a chassis, a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal panel is equipped inside the chassis in such a manner that the display screen thereof is faced to a front aperture of the chassis. The backlight unit is disposed inside the chassis and at the rear of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit is provided with a reflection plate, a plurality of fluorescent tubes, and a diffusion plate. The backlight unit is so configured as to expose the diffusion plate with lights coming from the fluorescent tubes using the reflection plate, and direct the lights diffused by the diffusion plate to the liquid crystal panel. For more details, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-5-113565) and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-75490).
The reflection plate is configured to include a rectangular-shaped bottom plate, four sloped plates with a skew in the direction of moving away from the four sides of the bottom plate section, and an edge plate section that protrudes from a tip end of each of the sloped plates toward outside thereof. The bottom plate and the four sloped plates form an open space in the direction of the liquid crystal panel, and a plurality of fluorescent tubes are disposed in the space parallel to the bottom plate.
A side which is one of the sides of the edge plate section in the thickness direction and is located away from the bottom plate is formed as an abutment plane against which the diffusion plate is abutted, and four sides of the rectangular-shaped diffusion plate are abutted against the abutment plane of the reflection plate.